Is It Ment To Be
by xXHogwarts123Xx
Summary: Lupin and Sirius have managed to survive their deaths, follow them on this adventure and find out how
1. Waking Up

Everything was a blur at first when his eyes fluttered to life. Eventually Lupin was able to make out his surroundings, it looked like he was in a bed maby somewhere in St Mungo's.

"Were am i" asked Lupin sounding confused.

"You are in St Mungo's, you have been in a coma for 6 months, 2 weeks and 4 days, we have been terribly worried about you, do you remember your name?"

"Yes my name is Remus Lupin, but may I ask HOW ON EARTH DID I GET HERE!"

"It seems you are a lot better now, and now to answer your question, during the battle of Hogwarts when you were fighting 20 death eaters all hit you with a stunning spell at one time which put you into a coma, which you have now been in for six months"

"What about Tonks and Teddy they are ok they must be"

"Well due to the battle that also got put into.."

"JUST ONE QUESTION I ASKED, ARE THEY OK!"

"No sadly they both died during the battle we did all we could to save them but we just couldn't"

" No no this can't be happening no no NO!"


	2. Visitor's

The next day Lupin was woken up by the sound of someone walking into his room surprisingly early. He hadn't got much sleep last night, he ended up crying himself to sleep.

"Are you awake yet" said a familiar sounding voice.

"Mmmmmmm" Lupin mumbled back

" come on open your eyes and see who it is. "

Lupin opened his eyes and couldn't believe what he was seeing his eyes must be playing tricks on him

"can it be.." he whispered barely audible

"Yes it can" said the voice.

"Sirius but how am I in heaven or something"

"No you are definitely on earth... but so am I"Sirius walked over to besides Lupin

"How... just how" whispered Lupin in disbelieve

"I'll tell you that later but for now I would like to see you"said Sirius sounding quite happy

" Is it true that they died..."cried Lupin

"Well..."said Sirius unsure what to say

"They can't be can they"cried Lupin who was looking up at Sirius with hope in his eyes.

"Sadly yes they did dye... but the funeral it this Thursday if you want to come and pay your respects" whispered Sirius barely audible.

"No NOOOOO!!!!" Screamed Lupin tears flowing from his eyes.

"W-w-would you like to go to it? "asked Sirius, he was terrified. When Lupin was angry/upset he could be terrifying.

" No I am not going, never going, not in a life time" screamed Lupin shaking with rage

"Ok then I just thought you would..." Lupin cut Sirius off

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM NOW" Lupin shouted as loud as he could.

He threw a plant pot at Sirius were it smashed on the door which Sirius had Luckily closed In time.

Later that day.

" Sir we will be bringing you home tomorrow we would like to know were you live to do a check up on you once in a while, please tell us it's for your own good" the doctor spoke as calmly as he could he had been trying to convince Lupin for the last 2 hours.

"WHY WOULD I EVER TELL YOU WERE I LIVE ARE YOU TRYING TO STOCK ME, MABY EVEN KILL ME, I ALREADY TOLD YOU I WILL NOT TELL YOU WERE I LIVE AND I DO NOT NEED ANY CHECKING!!!!" screamed Lupin.

"FOR GODS SAKE YOU ARE AN IDIOT MAN ITS FOR YOUR OWN HEALTH, BUT DO IT AS YOU LIKE" the doctor was now shouting with rage, finally he stormed out the room and Lupin got peace and quiet.

He couldn't believe that they had died maby he is a fool not going to their funeral maby he should say his last good byes.

"No Lupin you will look like a fool infront of everyone crying like a baby"

"But that's what you expect from someone who has lost a loved one"

He sat there arguing with himself for most of the day till he heard shouting from the waiting room.

" Hey listen here, I demand you let me in" he heard a voice that sounded like the half giant he knew.

Lupin walked out his door and into the hallway and asked a passing nurse,

"Who is that in the waiting room"

"Well sir I don't know, all I know is that they are out of visiting times" she gave him a look as if he were her sun.

" Well then I'm off to see who it is" Lupin announced.

"No sir please don't go through there our head of office staff is very angry" she said sounding slightly agitated.

I don't care I'm going to see who it is"

Lupin marched right through the doors and it to the waiting room.

"REMUS LUPIN, OLD PALL THIS BLOODY OLD GIT WON'T LET ME IN TO SEE YOU, TELL HIM WE ARE REALLY GOOD FRIENDS AND I CAN SEE YOU WHEN I LIKE" Hagrid was raging.

"Sir this man is dangerous you must understand my reasons for preventing him to see you plus it is past visit hours"

the man was extremely agitated.

" I would like him to come and see me whenever he wants, he is one of my best friend "

"But sir you do realise how dangerous this man is"

"Yes and he is not dangerous at all..."

"But he could..."

"SHUT..."

"Cause serious injury"

"UP!! "

With that Lupin grabbed Hagrids arm and marched off to his room with him.

" How are ye feelin my old friend" Hagrids big booming voice echoed around the room happily

"Well what do you think my only family dead "

"Oh sorry to remind you of your loss, how about some rock cake" Hagrid held out an arm offering his rock cake, Lupin wondered if it really was made of rock.He took a bite

"OWWW" he shouted.

"Oh sorry did I make it to hard how about some tea"

" No just leave me alone"

"Oh ok, I guess I should just head away and give you some peace then" Hagrid walked toward the door with a sad look on his face.

"I'm sorry Hagrid you really are one of my best friend I just don't know what is wrong I have been losing my temper all day, how about you come back another day, bye" With that Lupin sat staring at the wall thinking what was wrong with himself.


	3. Going Home

**A/N-Hope you liked the last chapter i tried my best to make it longer.**

Early on Wednesday morning the doctor came marching in to Lupin's room holding a tray with what looked like breakfast.

"Sir we have brought you some breakfast hope you are feeling ok today..."

Lupin cut him off,

"You brought _me_ breakfast?" Lupy asked sounding surprised.He sat there thinking to himself,

"Why would they bring _me, ME_ breakfast.

"Well sir..." the doctor begun but was cut off

"Get out of my room, i would like some peace!"

"But you..."

"I DON'T NEED THIS BREAKFAST ALL I NEED IS PEACE AND QUIET, GET OUT OF MY ROOM NOW!!!!"

Before Lupin knew it the doctor had rushed over to besides him and was shouting

"Petrificus Totalus"

Suddenly it was all dark and Lupin was knocked out.

" **Ahh** "

"No - Don't; Tonks... Dont... Ahh"

"No please no. No. No. Please no don't leave me. Ahh"

Lupin awoke with a start gasping for air, he seen his wife and son die. He couldn't do anything... He was hopless. He just let them die.

Suddenly Remus Lupin stopped breathing. His face was drained of colour and no part of his body was moving...

"Give him the green potion B... He's had a panic attack. A severe one aswell. QUICK HE ISN'T BREATHING"

A healer forced a green potion down his throat. A shudder of green light ran down his body, and Lupin awoke once again.

 **"What happened to me?"**

Sometime around midnight he thought he heard tapping on the window, but then he thought to himself.

 _No its probably_ _just one of the trees hitting of the window outside of his room, wait but there was no tree outside his window._

Lupin stood up wobbling a bit as he still hadn't fully recovered from the panic attack he had earlier. He walked over to the window were he looked out of it and saw nothing but then he noticed something, there was a rope leading down with a note attached to it.

He picked it up and read it,

 _Dear Friend_

 _I have left this as an escape route for you as I know how much you will be hating that wretched place by know, we are all missing you, we hope you are feeling ok and maby are able to come to the funeral or am I going to far again, I don't know but we would all like it if you were able to make it._

 _Yours sincerely_

 _Padfoot_

Lupin smiled the though brought a tear to his eye, he remembered those old times the marauders everything even the worse parts of it all. He turned the parchment over there was even more writing there,

 _P.S Buckbeack is waiting for you down at the bottom he will take you to **12 Grimmauld place** were there is a room set up for you._

Lupin smiled, he can't believe his friend still cared so much about him after what he had done, he had been so selfish and yet he still wanted to help.

Lupin started to climb down the rope it was very difficult as he couldn't keep still but surely Sirius had not anticipated on Lupin having a panic attack earlier that day. Lupin went to take another step down but all he hit was air, he lost his grip and started to plummet to the ground.

Suddenly something whipped him out of the air.

"Buckbeack!! " Lupin huged the friendly beast " You saved my life, thank you" Lupin was still holding on to the peace of parchment. He tucked it up into his pocket and then lay flat on his stomach hugging Buckbeack,

"You saved my life" he repeated.

He just lay there feeling the wind on his face, Buckbeacks soft feathers blowing in his face, he lay there for what must have been hours before falling asleep.

Next thing he knew him and Buckbeack were landing in the attic of number 12 Grimmauld place,

"What did you last have for dinner Buckbeack, it stinks in here" Lupin walked towards the door that led to the stairs down stairs but all he got in reply was silence, Buckbeack was curled up fast asleep.

"Thank you" Lupin said before wobbling his way down stairs were he found his room. The bed was neatly made and there was a cosy fire going, on the bed were a fresh pair if his own pyjamas lying neatly folded on the bed.

Suddenly he heard creaking on the floor, he had his wand ready in hand,

"Master order Kreacher to prepare for a guest, do you like it" the old elve looked at Lupin, hope in his eyes.

Lupin sighed,

"Yes I really like it, thank you Kreacher"

"Enjoy your sleep sir" then with a click of his fingers he was gone.

Lupin stayed up most of the night deciding whether to go to their funeral or not, but in the end he decided that he was going. Soon after that he fell asleep.

"No.. Don't take me...Take me"

"Ahh"

"Please don't, don't, DON'T"

"No, no. NO!!!"

Lupin awoke gasping for air, every time he went to sleep he saw them die, _every time._ He was drenched in sweat, still gasping for air Lupin sat up in bed.

Lupin sat there staring into darkness untill he eventually fell asleep again.

 **A/N- I wouldn't have been able to write this chapter if it weren't for the help of my friend, they are also writing to story's called A Knew Light and Forced Love by Xluv-hogwartsX**

 **Hope you are enjoying it so far.**


End file.
